Skeech
A near-feral species of bipedal, barely sentient humanoids, Skeech can be found wherever cave systems exist on Nexus. Though they prefer to dwell underground, these dangerous creatures often emerge to hunt the areas surrounding their subterranean lairs. They are tribal, carnivorous, and will indiscriminately eat both sentients and beasts alike. Skeech Queen Though originally thought to be led by tribal chieftains, recent findings indicate that Skeech females - which outmass males by a considerable margin - are the true source of power and leadership in the tribe. These so-called "Skeech Queens" are often powerful shamans in their own right, and should not be underestimated. Skeech Outreach Though possessed of enough rudimentary spoken language to be considered sentient, all recorded efforts at diplomatic contact by either the Dominion or the Exiles have ended in violence. While most of the simple Skeech language consists of regionally variable pronunciation of the word "Skeech," making translation exceedingly difficult - even Skeech tribes have difficulty communicating with each other. Skeech tribes are often making war upon each other, and the losers usually serve as the main course at the inevitable victory feast. Tribes Coldburrow Skeech The savage Coldburrow Skeech tribe inhabits the cave system of the same name in the icy Northern Wilds of Nexus. They are an especially vicious sect of this dangerous bipedal humanoid species, and have been known to capture unwary sentients to throw into their huge subterranean cooking pots, which also heat their underground homes. The Coldburrow tribe seems especially fond of dining on humans in particular, but when hungry - which is almost always - they will also consume Aurin, Chua, and Draken. They will attack non-organic or partially cybernetic species such as the Granok, Mechari, and Mordesh, but in general do not eat them. Scans appear to show considerable evidence of carbonized organic matter, including bones of unknown origin, in and around the area controlled by the Coldburrow Skeech tribe. The wide-spectrum genetic profile detected indicates the Skeech are not picky about what they eat, and frequently feast upon sentient beings such as humans. Blackheart Skeech The Blackheart Skeech tribe are among the most dangerous creatures in Auroria. Their shamans have discovered a potent form of necro-alchemy that has led to the creation of two new types of sludgeons - the terrifying "horrors" and the dangerously explosive "detonators." Their close proximity to Gildgrass Province poses a persistent danger to Dominion agriculture in the area. Unique to the Blackheard Skeech, there is widespread prevalence of innate connections to primal energy. Skeech who learn how to channel primal power are common among the tribe, whereas in most Skeech tribes channelers make up the minority of individuals. The reasons for this are unknown, but may be related to mild exposure to augmentation nanites - which could mean Skeech have some natural immunity to augmentation. Tanglevine Toys Tanglevine Skeech possess an unusual artistic tradition: the creation of toys and dolls that resemble more than anything tiny versions of themselves. It is believed the so-called "toys" are intended to distract danger and offer it another target. The Tanglevine Skeech have been transplanted to Farside only a short time before the Eldan's disappearance, intended to be test subjects for extensive primal research. Their primal patterns show signs of mild tampering to prepare for these experiments, mostly improvements: their immune systems have been enhanced, perhaps to allow wider range of tests; they are more intelligent than typical Skeech, using more complex hunting techniques; and their bodies are adapted to the bizarre environments of the bio-domes. Trivia SPECIAL MAGICAL ATTACKS: Frost Lords, Diviners, and Shamans are powerful Skeech magic users. Their attacks include elemental projectiles that freeze their victims in place, as well as painful ice shards that erupt from the ground beneath them. SPECIAL MELEE ATTACKS: Scratchers are low-level Skeech warriors that use their long, sharp claws to ravage their victims. Often these attacks are delivered in a vicious frenzy that is difficult to defend. ARCHIVE FUN FACT! Despite their primitive nature, the Skeech are accomplished cooks. While being prepared to be eaten, more than a few of their victims have noted the Skeech's skill when using herbs and spices. Media skeech_scratcher2_thumb.jpg|Skeech Scratcher skeech_frostlord2_thumb.jpg|Skeech Frostlord skeech_diviner2_thumb.jpg|Skeech Diviner Skeech_shaman2_thumb.jpg|Skeech Shaman Category:Species Category:Bestiary